una nueva aventura
by digimon4ever99
Summary: es una historia donde se reunen todos los niños elegidos de las 5 temporadas luchando contra un nuevo enemigo. muchas sorpresas abra, aparte que aran nuevos amigos de diferentes temporadas
1. la llegada

Capitulo 1

Llegue otra vez al mundo digital mi nombre es yoshino fujieda paso un buen tiempo que no venía desde que se cerro DATS pero me llego esta invitación de que a esta hora se iba abrir la puerta al digimundo en todo el mundo y aproveche para ver a masuru que tenía tiempo sin saber de él porque desde ese día no se abría la puerta del digimundo pero cuando llegue mire hacia tras y se había cerrado el portal para volver al mundo real y ahí fue cuando pensé que una nueva aventura me espera.

Empecé a caminar hasta que me trómpese con una cosa extraña que pensaba que era una flor o algo parecido pero el punto fue de que me caí y me dolió mucho ; fue cuando escuche- te encuentras bien yoshino- me quede en shock y recordé esa voz que nunca se me iba a olvidar; de la emoción grite- lalamon, te vuelvo a ver – la abrazo y le doy muchos besos de cariño, ya la extrañaba mucho pero mucho; también a ella se le veía la alegría que me dijo- yo también te extrañe yoshino y te acompañare- yo le respondí - a dónde y cómo sabes- fue cuando ella saco una digicarta donde venia toda la información de la unión de los tamers con su camarada y que cada digimon acompañado de un niño elegido iba a esperar a su tamer donde se indica e irse a la casa abandonada que esta a lado de la playa de diamante. –vamos lalamon, si no nos apuramos no llegaremos- con todo el entusiasmo se lo dije así que marchamos a nuestro camino hasta que

Llegamos.

Esta será la casa- le dije

Vamos entrar yoshino, haber que nos esperan- me contesto lalamon. Entramos, estaba todo oscuro hasta que entre y se prendieron las luces, ahí estaba un sukamon con un chamon que me dijeron- por acá el amo los esperaba- seguimos atrás de él, había muchas personas y digimons que no conocía, seguía buscando haber si encontraba a personas que esperaba hasta que alguien me tomo del hombro y mire quien era- yoshino cuanto tiempo- me lo dijo abruzándome este touma. Le conteste – me asustaste, sabía que tenias que venir desde Australia; él me respondió- claro que no podía faltar y el idiota ya está aquí- me que pensando, lo que era más obvio –masuru?- el me respondió con la cabeza diciéndome que si y me llevo con él, nos abrazamos aparte de que nos dijo otra muy buena noticia que miráramos detrás de él, así que touma y yo vimos, era una gran noticia era falcomon y ikuto, toda la banda reunida pero la felicidad se acabo cuando se apagaron las luces , de repente se prendieron unos reflectores que ni sé de donde salieron pero el punto que apuntaron a un digimon llamado leviamon.

Cuenta leviamon

Ya estaban juntados todos esos niños elegidos, todos cayeron en la trampa jaja así que es la hora de mi venganza por haber destruido belphemon, demon y lucemon, así que la envidia conquistara el digimundo y el mundo entero.

Ya es hora de hablar y de destruirlos así que empecé

-niños elegidos, ustedes han sido los principales niños que han destruido a unos de mis aliados los llame para que vinieran no para que se encontraran con sus estúpidos digimons si no para destruirlos a todos pero tuvo que hablar el primer líder ese tal tai kamiya – no podrás hacerlo, si te das cuentas somos más y nunca podrás con nosotros-lo dijo con mucho odio pero le respondí-acabare con cada uno, pero por separado y no todos hacen un buen equipo por si se acuerdan no todos se conocen, se conocen por partes, así que despídanse, desgarramiento- partí toda la casa y la tierra, aparte que se fueron en partes, este plan está sucediendo como lo pensaba.


	2. primera batalla

Capitulo 2

Cuenta Rika

Caí en un bosque muy extraño pero lo bueno es que estaba renamon conmigo, ya que me levante nos fuimos a buscar a los demás chicos y algo de comer; así tomamos nuestro rumbo de repente empezó una tormenta, cuando pensé q me iba a llevar un remolino un chico de pelo largo se lanzó asía mí y me llevo a una cueva. Ya cuando reaccione bien me levante para ir con el chavo para darle las gracias aparte de que hacía frío y él tenía una fogata prendida, así que me acerque a él.

Rika: muchas gracias por salvarme- lo dije seriamente

Kouji: de nada- el igualmente me contesto serio, parecía que éramos del mismo carácter pero así nunca íbamos a llegar a nada para reunirnos con los demás y vencer a ese tal leviamon entonces le tendré que sacar yo plática

Rika: cómo te llamas?

Kouji: Kouji Minamoto- lo dijo otra vez seriamente

Rika: yo soy Rika Nonaka, un gusto conocerte- se quedo serio sin decir nada, me colmó mi paciencia- oye niñito, tu estoy por gusto aquí contigo, ni si quiera sé quién eres, pero no estoy para tus disque madurez de que puedes estar solo, ahorita hay que planear algo para que tú te reúnas con tus amigos y yo con mis amigos, si es que tú tienes amigos, porque se ve que te gusta estar solo- se lo dije gritando, me había desesperado, el se levanto de donde estaba sentado

Kouji: tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer, estaba pensando en algo para volver, yo camine mucho para ver una salida, camine desde que nos separáramos y esto parece un círculo, camino por la misma parte- dijo gritándome y se voltio- a y para que sepas que aunque no lo creas si tengo amigos

Rika: jaja- lo dije irónica- de seguro no sabías por donde caminar que siempre llegabas donde mismo

Kouji: si no sabes cállate- se voltio de nuevo para verme a los ojos- yo puse una señal para no perderme, me parece como si hubieran hecho un conjuro para no salir de aquí

Rika: yo ya me voy de aquí, ya me arte de verte

Kouji: tanto te ríes de mi por mi carácter y tu estas igual o peor

Rika: no puedo estar como tú sin hacer nada

Kouji: ahorita no podemos salir por el clima, caímos en un lugar de mucha lluvia, espera que se baje la tormenta, dormiremos esta noche aquí y mañana vamos los dos a buscar una solución

Rika: yo ya no puedo esperar- empecé a caminar pero renamon me interrumpió

Renamon: rika escucha al chico, no te arriesgues ya falta poco por amanecer

Rika: me quedare aquí pero por ti renamon no pienses que por el chico- nos acostamos de polo a polo, nos dormimos. Ya cuando amaneció escuche una voz que me llamaba, ya que desperté me di cuenta que era renamon

Rika: que paso renamon?

Renamon: el chico desapareció

Rika: ese niño se quiere hacer el héroe, solo falta que sea un niño machito. Vamos a buscarlo- fuimos a buscarlo

Cuenta Kouji

Me salí a buscar alimento para rika y renamon. Me encontré unas frutas que se veía realmente ricas, así que agarre muchas frutas para todos. Al llegar a la cueva me di cuenta que esa niña no estaba, lo primero que le dije que en la mañana íbamos a salir los dos, ya nadie puede ir a buscar un desayuno agustamente, porque de todos los que estábamos ahí me tuvo que tocar una niña o preferible me hubiera tocado esta zoe, ella si es una mujer linda y agradable; esta parece una mal educada y greñuda, estuve echando coraje en todo el camino hasta que escuche un gritote ahí fue cuando fui corriendo guiándome por la voz.


	3. kouji y rika

CAPITULO DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA MAJO, YA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LOS ARE MAS LARGOS Y CON MAS PERSONAJES

Capitulo 4

Cuenta kouji

No es tan mala la niña para pelear, veo como se esfuerza y cambia de cartas eso nunca antes visto por mí, veo su Digivice y es diferente al mío es extraño, pero porque ella si puede darle nuevos ataques a su digimon con esas cartas

Rika: Cuidado – se escucho decir, fue lo que me salió de mis pensamientos en eso dokugumon me lanzo Veneno de aguijón donde lanza ráfaga de veneno a través de sus colmillos que me paralizo y me volvió otra vez en forma humana. No me podía mover y viene hacia mí, aunque odie decirlo este es mi fin; lo mejor fue cerrar los ojos pero nunca paso nada cuando los abrí estaba en los brazos de otro digimon que no era kyubimon era una hermosa digimon que parecía humana

-Esfera talismán- se escucho decir y en eso salió una barrera cristalina y desvió los poderes de dokugumon, sí que tenía poder- me llamo sakuyamon- se presentó. Me dejo en el suelo y se fue a pelear, volteo por todas partes buscando a rika me asuste porque no la vi la otra es que se haiga caído de la montaña, mientras sakuyamon esta distrayendo al enemigo. Me fui de rodillas hasta llegar a la orilla de la montaña, me fije y estaba súper alto es imposible que sobreviva si se cayó.

Cuenta rika

Ya que vi el peligro que corrió kouji, no sé en qué mundo vive pero ya lo iban a matar me transforme en sakuyamon, cuando lo deje en el suelo vi que se iba arrastrado, a lo mejor está inventando algo, pero mi deber por mientras es protegerlo mientras él hace el plan que es lo más probable que hace un plan pero ya basta de rodeos si este digimon lo vencimos con kyubimon será pan comido.

-Golpe de espíritu- salieron los cuatro espíritus zorros y desapareció dokugumon en un solo ataque y vi como una barrera que después desapareció.

Me puse detrás de kouji

-ya deja tu plan, estábamos en una barrera- le dije pero como que él se asusto porque si no lo hubiera tomado de la mano se hubiera caído

-de que plan hablas, estoy buscando a rika, no ves que tu tamer se cayó o no se no está, ayúdame a buscarla no se supone que es tu compañera- me dijo preocupado quien lo viera preocupado por mi ni se ha dado cuenta que yo también me puedo transformar en digimon

-serás un idiota- me hizo cara de what? Para quitarle esa cara renamon y yo volvimos a nuestra forma

- aunque tú también te puedes transformar en digimon- me dijo apenado

-sí, y gracias- déjame burlarme de él tantito

- gracias porque- me pregunto dudoso

- porque te preocupaste por mi y pensaba que tu nada mas pensabas en ti mismo- cuando le dije se sonrojo

-no pienses mal si lo hice es porque no dejare que una mujer corra peligro- seguía sonrojado

-lo que digas, pero tan siquiera dime gracias por salvarte, tú que estas en otro mundo

-gracias, feliz; mejor vamos a buscar una solución para irnos de aquí-

-rika yo me voy adelantando para ver si hay una salida, cuando la encuentre vengo por ustedes así que no te muevas mucho- me dijo renamon que se marcho

Cuenta kouji

Esta niña sí que me tiene penoso nada mas lo hace para que me sienta incomodo, se cree la genio o la líder ya que me estaba mandando

-niña solo por haberme salvado tu no me vas a mandar porque nadie me manda- le hable claramente

-crees que a mí me gusta mucho estar perdida con un desconocido aparte que yo conocí primero el digimundo que tu pero si quieres ve y busca tu propio camino si no te gusta "niñito"- diciéndome niñito quien se cree si es de mi edad y para acabarla me lo decía cada vez más cerca, no es fea la mocosa, en qué diablos pienso

-dale, estamos metidos los dos en esto a buscar la salida juntos-

-hasta que por fin dices algo razonable- me dijo asiendo unos aplausos

-ándale sigue caminando para yo llegar con MIS amigos y tú con los tuyos- le resalte "mis" para que vea que si tengo

- ya sé que tienes amigos ya te creo quieres estar todo el camino pele…- no acabo de decir ya que había un barranco y no aviamos visto pero lo bueno que alcance a tomarle la mano y yo pescarme de una rama

-péscate fuerte, no te vayas a soltar- le dije asiendo yo fuerza para no caer los dos

-mejor déjame caer, no podemos desaparecer tengo fe que renamon no tardara en venir, ella siente cuando estoy en peligro-

- entonces la esperamos las dos, por favor no te sueltes- tenemos que salir de esto, renamon como compañera de rika va sentir que está en peligro pero la rama no aguanto más el peso en lo que fuimos cayendo pero no la solté de las manos.

Desperté y lo primero que vi un rostro bello fue cuando me di cuenta que caía arriba de ella pero me quede admirándola, tengo que admitir es bella estaba a pocos centímetros de mi que esos labios me dieron una tentación en tan solo mirarlos; me acerco y los bese eran cálidos pero siento que se movía en eso me doy cuenta que despertó y siguió con el beso, se me hizo raro pensé que me iba a golpear.

Cuenta rika

Se me había pasado el golpe, sentía algo pesado arriba de mi, cuando intente abrir mis ojos sentí unos labios con los míos pero no me incomode besaba bien hasta besa mejor que ryo pero sus labios se separaron de mí, yo no quería, besa tan bien mejor abro los ojos.

-aaa- lanzo un grito cuando abrí los ojos, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

- ¿qué paso?- me hice la tonta, me quede viéndolo estaba rojo

-nos caímos y caí arriba de ti- me contesto pero no me digo que me beso

- con razón sentía sobre peso jaja y no besas mal vaquero

- ¿vaquero? No tengo nada de vaquero y que beso- jaja me encanta cuando se hace el tonto

- te lo dejo a tu conciencia- me di la vuelta – a y otra cosa eso nunca paso no quiero tener problemas con mi novio- y seguimos caminando.


	4. me estoy enamorando

Capitulo 5

Cuenta kouji

Esta chiquilla tiene novio, tiene el carácter muy pesado tendré compasión de él aunque si besa así de bien me aguantaría su carácter

-pobre de tu novio- me dieron ganas de molestarla

- déjame y sigue caminando que ya no quiero estar junto a ti-

-beso tan mal que ya no quieres ni hablar conmigo- hice que la sonrojara un avance para mí, me gusta cuando se sonroja

-a quien le importa como besas, mi novio besa mejor-

Cuenta rika

Aunque fue una gran mentira esa besa muy bien, mejor sácate ese beso de la mente es un idiota. Espero renamon que me encuentres pronto.

-tengo hambre- me decía agarrándose el estomago

-yo no, nada más te quejas- pero mis tripas me traicionaron y sonaron

-no te entiendo tienes hambre y suenan tus tripas-

-lo admito tengo hambre no hemos comido nada por tu culpa-

-por mi culta estás segura, quien fue la que se salió cuando le dije que se quedara ahí, yo iba por comida en buena fé-

-tú no avisas nada- y le doy la espalda, no lo aguanto.

Seguimos caminando para salir de ese pozo o tan siquiera encontrar a renamon

-hueles algo- me saco de mis pensamientos pero puse mi sentido del olfato y olía muy rico

-es comida-

-lo sé idiota, lo que me refería es que pueda que estamos salvados- me tomo de la mano para ir a donde provenía ese olor

-tampoco es para que me hables así- le arrebate mi mano- para que sepas puedo caminar sola-

-está bien pero apura tu paso que tengo mucha hambre-.

Olía tan rico, llegamos de donde provenía el olor; había en unas hojas grandes unos pescados fritos, se veían muy ricos y al lado de esos platos una fogata.

-como que dios nos mando un milagro-

-pero si son de otras personas-

-es más el hambre que tengo, van a comprender-

-pero estaría mal-

-si tú no quieres no es mi problema- y empezó a comer, se ve que tenía hambre pero no es gusto yo también me muero de hambre así que me senté a lado suyo

-tienes razón- empecé a comer como loca como si en siglos no había comido.

Acabamos cada quien con un pescado, ya íbamos agarrar otro pero levantamos la vista y vimos dos personas parada mirándonos como diciendo "esa comida es nuestra". Era un chico rubio con unos ojos azules se veía como de unos 15 años de ahí no pasa y la acompañaba una muchacha rubia de ojos verde a lo mejor es su hermana pero creo que ella conocía a mi compañero.

Cuenta zoe

Fui con mi nuevo amigo takeru Takashi que me dijo que le digiera tk, el me ha estado asiendo compañía y también su compañero patamon mientras encuentro a mis amigos.

Estábamos buscando leña para nuestra fogata, dejamos los pescados que habíamos hecho no crearíamos que alguien no los agarre.

Pero la sorpresa cuando llegamos dos estaban comiendo como hambrientos y nosotros dos nada mas viendo como comen. La chica era una de pelo pelirrojo con los ojos violeta y el chico era uno con el pelo negro azulado largo con una pañoleta, espera a ese yo lo conozco

-kouji- me lance hacia él, nunca me había sentido tan feliz

-me asfixias zoe- era una escusa porque se veía sonrojado

-perdón- me levante le di la mano para que se parara y para ser sincera yo también me sonroje

-los conoces- me pregunto mi amigo tk

-a kouji si pero a la muchacha no

- a perdón, yo no me he presentado soy Rika Nonaka- se presento la pelirroja

-mucho gusto, yo soy Izumi Orimoto pero me dicen Zoe-

- yo soy takeru Takashi pero me dicen tk- se presento solo ya que se me olvido

- se me olvidaba tk, el es kouji Minamoto- señalando a mi amigo

-mucho gusto- en eso salió algo del gorro de tk

-yo soy patamon- yo ya lo conocía pero me asusto porque salió de repente

-zoe es nuestro patamon- cuando kouji dijo eso se acerco y le quito el patamon del sombrero

-no kouji- le hice señas con la mano pero me ignoro

-¡oh! patamon- lo empezaba apachurrarlo- aunque no lo creas te extrañe

- yo no me acuerdo de ti- le dijo patamon un poco asfixiado

- pero…- interrumpí a kouji

-kouji ese no es nuestro patamon, ese patamon es compañero de tk- cuando dije eso lo soltó aparte que se sonrojo todos nos dio mucha risa y empezamos a reírnos

- no lo puedo creer- dijo el pelinegroazulado

-todos tenemos derecho a reírnos jaja- dijo la peliroja

-me hubiera enojado pero tú- señalo a la peliroja- te vi reír y sé que si te digo te vas a enojar- ahora fue él que se puso a reír

- kouji Minamoto tan poco tiempo me conoces- empezó a perseguirlo en círculos ya que kouji empezó a correr.

Se ven muy graciosos pero no sé por qué razón me dio celos si ellos apenas se conocen, a lo mejor están formando una bonita amistad y porque tengo celos de mi amigo kouji, lo tengo que admitir creo que estoy enamorada de él

Cuenta kouji

Por fin vi la hermosa sonrisa de rika, espera que estoy diciendo le dijo eso para que se enoje o ese beso significo algo mas para mí y me estoy empezando a enamorar de ella en tan poco tiempo.

Sentí que alguien me agarro de la camisa

-te tengo- era rika que me estaba arrastrando con la camisa

-me estás haciendo grande la camisa-

-no me importa, te dije que me la ibas a pagar- me jalo ahora más fuerte que caí arriba de ella

-oye pesas- me dijo quitándome de ahí

-casi me dejas sin pescuezo- empezamos a reírnos los dos, ya nos estábamos llevando mejor

- por fin nos reímos los dos juntos- me dijo acercándose más, yo también hacia lo mismo olvidándome de todo mi alrededor pero de repente se escucho que alguien hizo un ruidito con la boca


	5. Declaraciones y Desiluciones

Capitulo 6

Cuenta Rika

Nos estábamos acercando cada vez más, sentía su aliento, desde este punto sus labios se veían tan tentadores pero como siempre alguien interrumpe con ese sonidito de la boca para que sepan que hay alguien más, Kouji nada mas lo escucho y brinco como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero en vez de ponerse pálido se pudo rojo como un tomate

-Zoe no es lo que piensas- le dijo muy apenado, parece que le importa mucho su opinión, a lo mejor es su novia ya que nos interrumpió o ella es a la persona que Kouji quiero, pero entonces porque juega conmigo o la otra es que nada mas me quiere para el rato como todos los hombres, aparte yo no tengo porque ponerme así ya que amo a mi novio Ryo Akiyama no tengo ojos para nadie más.

-No tengo por qué pensar mal, yo mejor me voy- se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo pero al parecer a kouji también le importa ya que va detrás de ella, dejándome ahí sola como moco

-No te preocupes yo también estoy aquí- me dijo el chico rubio como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos

-Que hagan lo que tengan que hacer- fue lo único que conteste y él me miro con cara rara

Cuenta Kouji

Porque Zoe se comporta así, yo no he hecho nada malo a ella ni a nadie en lo que yo recuerde. En eso vi como algo salía disparando a ella, lo primero fue tirarme hacia ella para protegerla

-Cuidado- dije cuando estaba encima de ella -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, gracias- me dijo sonrojada

-zoe es ahora de volver a los tiempos viejos- le dije ayudándola a levantar, ella nada mas asintió. Sacamos nuestro Digivice y empezamos la acción cuando vimos un Mushroomon salir de los arbustos

DIGIEVOLUCION

Haciendo el movimiento que hacia kouji para digievolucione – Doble spirit digivols… aaa beowolfmon-

Haciendo el movimiento que hacia Zoe para digievolucione – Digispirit digivols… aaa Kazemon –

FIN DE LA DIGIEVOLUCION

-Asta creen que van a poder contra nosotros- hablo ese hongo pero después aparecieron 2 más

- Exacto hermano, no nos dejaremos ganar- hablo otro de esos

-Kazemon esta lista-

-Yo siempre- me sonrió- Brisa de pétalos- ataco y con eso debilito a uno

-tu encárgate de eso, yo de los demás- me dirigí con los dos que quedaban

-Hongos Bomba- atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo que no me dejaron ver, pero gracias a Kazemon que uso su brisa de pétalos alejo la tierra

-Aunque quieren jugar sucio, cazador diurno- ataque en lo que derrumbe dos al mismo tiempo

- Bien hecho- me decía kazemon desde el cielo

-Cuidado- le grite, ya venía uno de esos honguitos de bomba que le dio e hizo que se cayera. Me dirigí a donde estaba

-¿Estás bien?-

- Sí, no te mortifiques, podemos continuar-

-Bien, ahora vamos hacer una combinación-

-Brisa de pétalos, cazador diurno- dijimos los dos a la vez, en eso salió la luz de mi ataque en forma de lobo alrededor con la brisa de pétalos; fue directo el ataque que cayeron los tres y desaparecieron.

- Mira Kouji alrededor- mire como me pidió esta Zoe, paso como la vez de que vencimos a dokugumon, estaba desapareciendo una barrera que se veía más para allá del bosque, esas barreras hacen que camines alrededor.

Volvimos a nuestra forma humana de nuevo y Zoe se me lanzo abrazarme

-Lo logramos Kouji, como los viejos tiempos- no tuve otro remedio que sonrojarme a la vez que me estaba asfixiando

-Zoe-

-Lo siento- me dijo soltándome- Es que es la emoción, otra vez pelearemos juntos-

-Sí, pero hay que tener cuidado porque esta es una situación diferente- dije eso y agacho la cabeza, otra vez se estaba poniendo triste

- No te pongas así aparte hay más gente que está luchando con esto, no somos los únicos, ya vez con nosotros esta… - me interrumpió

-Tú amiga RIKA- haciendo más tono en el nombre de ella

-Porque no te cae, a mí tampoco me caía bien, pero conociéndola caerá mejor-

-Nadie dijo que no me cae bien-

-Es que parece que no la soportas-

-Tú también parece que no la soportas- me dijo elevando la voz

- Parece que estas celosa de ella, pero no sé porque lo estas porque lo que yo sé, apenas se conocen-

-De que puedo estar celosa, yo estoy muy bien así- me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Entonces porque cuando dices su nombre cambias tu carácter-

-Seguro que quieres saber la verdad- de que verdad hablara, de que me perdí

-Sí-

-Pero primero prométeme que lo nuestro no cambiara, que después de eso podemos seguir haciendo los amigos que somos-

-Te lo prometo, pero ya dime- estaba desesperado

-Pues si estoy celosa- eso ya lo suponía

- Pero ¿Por qué?- le pregunte, no podía quedarme con la duda

- Porque, quieres saber el porqué- ella ahora se veía más desesperada, lo mejor era no ponerle presión

-Si quiero saber-

- La razón que me pongo celosa es que parece que te enamoraste de ella-

-Eso que tiene que ver- no entendía a que se refería, en eso se acerco a mí, me beso tan delicadamente y dulcemente

-Perdón, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti- me dijo eso dejándome en shock y ella se fue.

-_Que fue eso_-me quede pensando, fue un tierno beso, admito antes si estaba enamorado de Zoe pero recuerdo la conversación de mi hermano

FLASHBACK

Estaba esperando a mi hermano en el parque ya que me tenía que contar algo, aparte que le tenía que pedir consejos para conquistar a Zoe porque él es más bueno en estas cosas.

Me senté en una banquita a esperarlo, en eso venia él, un chico muy parecido a mi pero con el pelo corto.

-Hola hermano- me pare para saludarlo

-Hola Koichi, siéntate, de que quieres platicar- le dije mientras los dos nos sentábamos

-Es que…- se puso nervioso

-Dime, no puede ser tan malo o solo me falta que me digas que mataste o robaste, esa es otra historia-

-No, no, no, nada de eso- me dijo negándome con las manos

-¿Entonces?-

-La realidad hermanos, es que me di cuenta que estoy enamorado-

-Wow, mi hermanito enamorado- le dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda  
-Hermano somos de la misma edad y pues vengo a pedirte ayuda-

- No sé si te pueda ayudar ya que no soy muy bueno en esto-

- Tan siquiera ayúdame a decirle mis sentimientos-

- bueno haré lo posible, pero primero dime quien es la a afortunada que trae a mi hermano loco- le dije revolviendo su cabello

- ¡oye!, pues es una amiga de nosotros- eso ya no me gusto

-¿Quién?- que tonta pregunta la mía, es obvio pero necesito escuchar de sus propias palabras

- Esta Zoe- al decir su nombre se sonrojo, pero yo sentí como un balde de agua fría, congelada pero la más helada me cayó por la cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo

- ¿Zoe?, la que fue con nosotros al digimundo- tenía que asegurarme bien- La que viene de Italia- el nada más asintió- La chica de…- mi hermano me interrumpió

-sí esa Zoe, la única que conocemos-

- No te preocupes hermano, cuenta con mi apoyo- la tendré que dejar ir

- y Kouji que me ibas a decir-

- Em.…, nada importante, ya solucione ese problema, si me permites me tengo que ir-

-bye Kouji- me fui después de despedirme de mi hermano

_-tengo que olvidar a Zoe_- me dije para mí mismo, la tengo que olvidar, no puedo traicionar a mi hermano, se que él es mejor para Zoe que yo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Mejor me fui a donde habíamos dejado a Rika y a Takeru de seguro Zoe volvió, lo que me di cuenta con ese beso es que ya no siento lo mismo por ella, una de las principales que me ayudo fue Rika, ella tan linda.

Llegue en donde estaban los demás pero no me agrado lo que vi, se me partió el corazón de nuevo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE MUCHO TRABAJO ESCOLARES…**

**GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LEEN Y DAN SU APOYO CON SUS REVIEWS **

**NOTA: VOY A VOLVER A SUBIR HASTA DESPUES DE 19 DE JUNIO PORQUE VOY A ESTAR ESTUDIANDO EL EXAMEN DE ADMISION DE LA FACULTAD Y QUIERO PASARLO, ASI QUE VOY A SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE TODOS MIS FICKS PARA PONERME A ESTUDIAR…**


End file.
